Talk:Become the Media: Sustainable Media and Communication
''Let's talk. Let's evolve.'' As I am a declared Feminism major currently enrolled in the Media and Communication Arts, I've found ways to incorporate ideas and theories from both subjects to help further my understanding of the beautiful workings of sustainability and feminism. By the nature of sustainability, as movement to sustain the health and equality for people, Earth, and other living things, one would think that every thinking person would embrace such a concept, unless one encompassed sociopathic characteristics. So as far as sustainability, it’s obvious that there are much more complicated issues here as to why not everyone embraces its principles intellectually and actively. In this written ramble are my first understandings as to how to break down such a prominent and terrifying issue. Through a feminist’s perspective, which is constantly evolving, changing, and even sometimes stagnant, I need to emphasize my humbleness in trying to tackle down questions using feminist ideals, as it is the most complicated net of practice and philosophy I have ever encountered; so please take what you can and leave the rest. Perhaps, even further ideas which you agree or disagree with. I ask of you to also allow every idea or principle to have space for vulnerability, thus the space for potential evolvement. Thanks. To start off, one needs to first look at what different people think what sustainability is. I’ve realized that one of the biggest issues to this complication is one of identity. Whether one embraces or rejects sustainable ideas and practices is reflection of an intellect’s reputation. To the nonbelievers, what are the practices and theories of sustainability associated with? Often times, and especially here in Santa Cruz, along some line, is an imagined image of a flock of stoners running around recycling and then passing out because they smoked too much pot or something. Stoner; slacker; hippie; or another over-opinionated liberal; these are all general and just few imagined ideas of what a believer for sustainability would encompass. What do you see? Questions of how sustainability is presented is significant as to why it is accepted or rejected in modern society. These attachments are restrictive and dangerous; if one were to live and think sustainably, then they would automatically embrace the associated characteristics, potentially comprimising one’s pride or reputation as an identified being. So how is one to approach this problem and re-teach who is a sustainable thinker and activist. Such associations need to be rid of from every idea about sustainability. To those believers, it’s necessary to take back the definitions and characteristics sustainability currently entails and present as it is organically; that is, the nature and ideals of sustainability. When more complicated and diverse characteristics are presented of who acts and thinks sustainably, whether it would a drug-free conservative or whatever association that sustainability lacks, then hopefully its concepts and practices will make people realize that it applies to everyone and not just the supposedly crazy, stoner Santa Cruz lunatics who are constantly chanting for peace. We, being every life form capable, need to understand and honor the nature that sustainability has to offer. I realize that not everyone has the resources to act sustainably because of the large gap between the North and South. Rather, this is more geared at the intellectual rejection of sustainability and rejection of sustainable behaviors when resources are present. This is just one step forward in thinking with one perspective, although there are countless other issues or ideas that I did not take into account so please offer fragments of your mind so that we can all expand. Think. Love. Live. I hope you have a sustainable and happy day! Pockets of peace, Gina Navigation / Links *Return to Santa Cruz ESLP main page *Return to The Education for Sustainable Living Program main page *Return to Sustainable Community Action Projects Page